Knight's Twilight
by PKnight Solaire
Summary: A tale of a broken experiment caught up in MBI's Sekirei Plan.


_A/N: Hey there! Welcome to my second story! I'm still_ _ **ironing**_ _out some kinks as a writer, so feel free to point them out. Before you read I would like to point out that I wrote this story on impulse and in order to take a break from my 1st story. Therefore, I don't know if I'll continue with it. If you guys like it I might, but just remember I have a duty to my 1st story. With that, I hope you enjoy! \\[T]/_

I squinted as I fiddled with the machinery of my prosthetic left arm. The grating of screws permeated my dimly lit room as I adjusted the inner workings of MBI's latest innovation in biological engineering. Upon prying loose the magnesium alloy frame that shielded my limb's inner circuitry, I bent down to place the screwdriver I'd operated into the red toolbox resting at the foot of my bed. Sitting up, I peered at the innovative wiring that merged metal and man. Even though I'd performed self-maintenance countless times, the hardware still managed to fascinate me. Flawlessly mimicking human muscle and tendons, my arm's gadgetry promptly responded to my orders. Smoothly compressing as I curled my metallic fingers into a tight fist, and soundlessly extending when I released the tension. Keeping my eyes fixed upon my work, I leaned over my mattress to blindly search the toolbox for a pair of pliers. However, a knock at my door spoiled my focus. I frowned as I hastily replaced the removed pieces of my forearm.

"What is it?" I called out to my visitor as I drove in the screws I had rested within my white night shirt. "I've asked you guards time and again to not disturb me at these hours. There better be an emergency." The carefree voice that responded stole the breath from my mouth.

"It's just an Ashikabi hoping to congratulate the newest member of the Disciplinary Squad." My guest cheerfully replied. By the time he'd finished I had flung the container of tools beneath my bed and rushed to the door with a wide grin.

"Natsuo!" I exclaimed as I eagerly flung open the door. "Come in. I didn't think you'd visit." I practically dragged the dark suited clerk into my room while doing my best to pamper him. "Sorry the room is such a mess." I apologized while kicking dirty laundry out of view. "They don't let caretakers into my room, and as you know I'm a bit of a slob." I guided the dark haired Ashikabi over the unwashed clothing strewn about the door, past the MBI issued computer sitting upon my desk, and onto my bunk. "Here have a seat." I encouraged while nearly forcing him onto the bed with my excitement. I turned to the miniature refrigerator that served as a base for my night lamp. "Are you thirsty?" I inquired while removing two bottles of water. "Sorry, I know red wine's your favorite. The head researcher assigned to the Knight Project forbade me from consuming any alcohol during experimentation." Natsuo chuckled at my unnaturally flustered self as he adjusted his tie and smoothed his navy jacket.

"Jun," he protested. "This is your moment not mine. You impressed a great number of MBI when you defeated both the Red and Blue Sekirei. "No one believed a hybrid male could hold a candle to our alien visitors, yet you proved not only your own potential, but humanity's as well." I blushed, at my visitor's praise. I held up my hands in objection, and tried to downplay his commending words.

"The Director didn't allow them their Noritos." I pointed out. "They would have easily beaten me if granted their full potential." My guest smiled at my humility, but held his position.

"I didn't see you employing yours." My expression darkened as I shifted my gaze to my false limb.

"I don't have one. You know that" I muttered. Natsuo's face softened upon realization of his error.

"My apologies, I shouldn't have overlooked your condition. Enough talk of past events. Norito or not, Game Master Minaka has approved you for the Disciplinary Squad. As such, you deserve some form of reward. If you promise to not stir up trouble, I could turn a blind eye and let you explore Tokyo for the night." He gave me a kind smile as he made his offer. His eyes beamed at me and I greatly wished to accept his proposal. However, my disposition currently weighed too heavily upon my mind. I shook my head as I anxiously scrutinized the black shorts which covered my knees.

"Actually…" I murmured. "I hoped that I could try again. I know they say I can't react, and my genes resemble a human's far more than a sekirei's, but there's a hole, a longing within me, and I must overcome this abyss." I chanced a glimpse at the man sitting beside me. He met my stare with a pitying countenance before awarding my courage with a solemn nod.

"If it would bring you some relief," he compassionately replied. I gave him a nervous smile before laying him down onto the gray sheets of my bed.

"Thank you." I murmured as I pressed the palm of my human hand to his firm chest. I brought my knee over his body so that I straddled him and he tenderly brought his hands to my back. Propelling me forward with an unfaltering pace, his hands brought my face inches from his before he began caressing my muscled shoulders and lower back. I hid my disappointment as his touch brought no warmth to my heart. Closing my eyes, I gingerly ventured my hand down his chest until my fingers dipped beneath his belt and my palm rested upon the cotton shirt covering his lower stomach. Although the smooth skin beneath his garments invited me deeper, my lack of sexual desire halted my advance. I swallowed apprehensively, battling the doubt that assailed my mind. Unwilling to admit my loss, I abruptly leaned forward to connect Natsuo's lips with mine. We remained frozen in our positions for a moment. His soft lips graced my cracked and worn mouth as his chest rose and fell, and for that period, I pretended that his kiss had delivered me from my plight. However, no wings of light emerged from my back, and as the darkness of my accommodations taunted my forlorn efforts, we withdrew from one another.

"I'm sorry." He apologetically whispered. "Maybe you're different and can't react to some Ashikabi. I'm not one to foster false hope, but your existence itself signifies the uncertain. I think I shall retire to my quarters. I did not wish to bring you distress." The remorseful human attempted to rise, but I clamped my hands to his arms and forced him back down.

"No," I cried with tears welling within my eyelids. "I won't endure this yearning any longer. Please let me try again." Before my dark haired visitor could dissent, I forced my lips against his to meet further defeat. "I won't succumb to this fate." I wept as I continually pecked at my victim. With each touch of our mouths the dismay of my failure bore further upon my heart. "It's contact!' I desperately proposed. "Our clothing must be inhibiting my reaction!" I stripped my shirt from my breast to reveal my defined torso, ripping the clothing's milky fabric as Natsuo vehemently protested.

"Jun, stop this now. I can't wing you. You're only hurting yourself. Let me go." My ears didn't even register his cries. I callously clawed at the wool of his suit, shredding the expensive material into rags. "Jun I'm warning you. You're hurting me. Please… Enough!" With an emphatic shout, the young man struck my cheek with his recently released hand. I reeled back in shock. Though the blow likely damaged my guest's hand more than it did my face, the sudden pain brought me to my senses. I howled in despair as I surveyed my destruction. I had reduced my handler's navy jacket to tatters of ruined cloth. My metal fingers had even pierced his body, staining his disheveled attire with crimson blood. I covered my eyes in shame and backed away from my handiwork. Whimpering, I fell from the mattress and continued my retreat, crawling on my hands and knees until I reached the darkest corner of my room. I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth as I sobbed my regrets.

"Forgive me." I choked into the crook of my arm. "I shouldn't have dared to feel. I won't attempt to be more than the Knight Project's success." I couldn't muster the bravery to look upon the injured Ashikabi. I only knew he'd departed when the door to my room mournfully creaked closed. I allowed my emotions to fester in the shade of my living space for a time. The guilt of having harmed the sympathetic human tormented my soul. My lips curled as recent memories of his ignored pleading penetrated my mind. Their strident ringing grew until I rose up with an enraged roar. Lashing out upon the inanimate furnishings of my quarters, I drove my artificial fist through the screen of my monitor before hammering it through the frail wood of its supporting table. "Damn it!" I bellowed as I dented the metal door of my refrigerator. "Damn it!" I repeated as I wrenched the tools from beneath my bunk and hurled them across the floor. As wrenches, pliers, and nuts and screwdrivers littered the room I decided I couldn't handle the area any further. I burst through my room's front door and strode through the well-lit halls of the facility towards the showers, spewing vile curses upon the lighting, chalky granite floors, and disturbed guards whose unfortunate luck connected their paths with mine. Upon reaching the washroom, I punched the metal door open with a jarring bang, leaving an imprint of my fist in its frame. Upon stepping onto the room's tiled floor, I tore my pants and undergarments from my body and furiously strode into the showers. I gripped the knobs that controlled the temperature and flux and blasted my body with a torrent of icy water. I weathered the self-imposed storm for several minutes, refusing to shudder in response to its wintery chill. The liquid's sharp sting cut through my rage, and I found myself able to fixate my attention on the frigid droplets upon my left arm that shimmered with my prosthetic limb's silver hue. "Damn it." I calmly stated before exiting my wash and approaching one of the porcelain sinks that awaited me outside the curtains.

A mirror hung over the sink's cast-iron nozzles, and I took the opportunity to examine my naked frame. My black hair grew halfway past my forehead and neck, and the pupils of my azure eyes had apparently dilated with the evening's events. A tattoo of a black bird in flight marked the area of my tan built chest, and I scowled as I observed its placement. Beneath it, in place of the symbol of shadow and sun, a depiction of a European helmet met my gaze. I grimaced as I reviewed its design. However, a flash of black behind my shoulder's reflection and the dark but charming voice of a woman caused me to stiffen in trepidation.

"Had a little outburst did we?" She mused. I hesitantly moved to face a gray haired female sekirei clad in black robes and a gray jacket with a nodachi sheathed at her waist. She smiled disarmingly as our eyes locked. Her pale skin unnerved me, and I quickly forced my vision to her feet as I hurriedly answered the Black Sekirei.

"Karasuba," I breathed with unease. "I- I lost control. I acted on impulse, and I bear full responsibility." My senior giggled as a bead of sweat formed upon my temple. Delighted with experiencing my terror she furthered her assault.

"Oh dear, you've been so obedient since your last incident." She chided while stepping forward to brush her chest against my bare torso. Her hand traced the line dividing my shoulder and the metal serving as my arm. Despite my best efforts, I shivered as her nails stroked my exposed flesh. A devilish grin spread across her face as she leaned forward to position her mouth by my ear. "Perhaps I shall take your other arm as well? Do you think you'd learn your lesson? Or maybe a leg, I hear MBI can replace those too." I shut my eyes and pressed my scarred back against the washroom sink as the Dog of MBI found pleasure in whispering her chilling threats.

"Please," I begged with a tremor in my voice. "It won't happen again." With my impassioned plea, the sadistic woman stepped back to grant me a moment's respite. I slumped in defeat, but quickly raised my head as Karasuba confidently brought her finger to my chin.

"Don't fret." She mockingly cooed. "I won't dismember you yet. You defeated our partners with such ease. I couldn't bear to cut down such potential before its fruition." Satisfied with her statement, she made her way to the shower room's exit, waving to me with a nonchalant hand. "Welcome to the Disciplinary Squad knight. I advise you to keep growing. It's the only thing that prevents me from rending you limb from limb." I sank to my knees as the demonic sekirei exited the room. My breath trembled as I clutched my right arm to my body. Confident my leader could no longer hear me, I gave her my vow.

"I will."


End file.
